Document processing devices include printers, copiers, scanners and e-mail gateways. More recently, devices employing two or more of these functions are found in office environments. These devices are referred to as multifunction peripherals (MFPs) or multifunction devices (MFDs). MFPs are used in connection with example embodiments disclosed in detail below, but it is to be appreciated that any suitable document processing device can be used.
Given the expense in obtaining and maintain MFPs, devices are frequently shared among users via a data network. Users may send document processing jobs, such as a print request, to one or more networked devices. In a typical shared device setting, one or more workstations are connected via a network. When a user wants to print a document, an electronic copy of that document is sent to a document processing device via the network. The user may select a particular device when several are available. The user then walks to the selected device and waits for the printed document to be output. If multiple users send their requests to the same device, the jobs are queued and outputted sequentially.
A user may have to look at one or more documents that have been printed to determine which one is associated with their request. This can be particularly problematic when sensitive information exists in any printed document.